Story of Them
by Oryn
Summary: Aku menutup pintu di belakangku, dan menutup pula kisah tentang mereka. Kensi/Deeks. Domesticfic, OC's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA and I only write this for pure enjoyment.

Warning: possible OOC, major character death.

Author's note: percobaan kedua menulis fanfic NCIS: LA, aku harap lebih simpel, tapi entahlah. Semoga tidak membosankan dan mengecewakan. Segala kemiripan dengan fic karya Gottalovemegan, _Rewind_, adalah murni kebetulan. Aku menyelesaikan fic ini dalam bahasa Indonesia sehari sebelum dia mempublikasikan karyanya. Segala kekacauan adalah kesalahanku. Kritik, masukan dan saran sangat diharapkan. Oh, dan ekstra poin untuk yang bisa menangkap referensi dari _Supernatural_ di sini.

xox

Hari itu aku pertama kali berjumpa dengan mereka. Aku ingat benar, seperti baru kemarin rasanya. Kala itu sore yang sejuk dan aku tengah berjongkok menyiangi satu petak kebun kecil di muka rumah. Aku melihat dua orang muda, lelaki dan perempuan, turun dari sedan yang diparkir di seberang jalan dan melangkah santai memasuki halaman rumah di samping rumahku. Aku tidak berpikiran buruk sampai si lelaki mengedarkan pandang ke sekitarnya dengan waspada sebelum mengangguk pada si wanita, yang langsung bertelut di depan pintu, mengutak-atik kunci dengan alat pendongkel.

Segerumbul semak menyembunyikanku dari jangkauan penglihatan mereka dan dari baliknya aku mengawasi tindak-tanduk dua orang itu, yang menurut hematku sudah merupakan perbuatan kriminal. Dasar pencoleng, umpatku. Rumah kosong pun mau dijarah juga. Aku tercengang saat wanita itu berhasil membuka kunci dalam beberapa menit saja, tapi aku lekas sadar dan beringsut menuju rumah, hendak menelepon polisi.

Dalam banyak hal, berusia baya ada untungnya. Namun, kalau kau butuh beraksi cepat, menyelinap pula, tubuh yang termakan umur jelas bukan faktor pendukung. Lututku memprotes gerakanku yang mendadak dan nyerinya memaksaku berdiri pelan-pelan, menyembulkanku dari balik semak, langsung ke bidang tatapan si pria.

Uh-oh.

Si pria melangkah mendekat dan aku memeras ingatan tentang leaflet bagaimana membela diri memakai peralatan sehari-hari. Seperti gunting tanaman, misalnya. Aku acungkan benda itu padanya, mengancam akan berteriak sampai ada orang, bagusnya polisi, datang jika dia berani macam-macam denganku.

Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika dia menyingkap jaketnya, menampakkan lencana polisi terkait di sabuknya.

Pria itu memaparkan bahwa dia perlu menyelidiki sesuatu di rumah itu, aku tak berapa jelas menangkap karena dia bicara cepat sekali. Yang pasti, aku hanya mengangguk permisif ketika dia dan si wanita memasuki rumah. Mereka keluar dari sana seperempat jam kemudian dan mengangguk sekilas padaku yang masih berupaya mengira-ngira kejahatan apa yang melibatkan rumah yang telah kosong bertahun-tahun itu. Jangan-jangan ada mayat dikubur di ruang bawah tanah, atau pengedar narkoba yang menyembunyikan dagangannya di situ. Bukan mustahil, tapi tetap saja ganjil. Atau jangan-jangan mereka polisi gadungan dan maling sungguhan. Tapi mereka tak membawa apa pun keluar dari rumah itu.

Huh.

Menyadari tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu berlarut-larut, aku pun memutuskan untuk masa bodoh dan melupakannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, seseorang mencabut tanda "dijual" yang terpancang di depan rumah sebelah dan aku berpikir untuk belanja, bersiap membuat pai kacang _pecan_ andalanku sebagai ucapan selamat datang pada tetangga baru.

Seminggu berselang, dari jendela kamar tamu aku saksikan sesosok truk pengangkut barang berhenti di dekat rumah sebelah, disusul sebuah mobil keluarga. Aku mengaduk-aduk rak mencari pinggan tahan panas dan sorenya benda itu kuantarkan ke tetangga baruku dengan pai memenuhinya.

Pintu depannya tak terkunci dan aku menjengukkan kepala, mengucapkan salam. Seorang pria muda berwajah ramah yang tengah membongkar sebuah kardus melihatku dan kuserahkan pai padanya, berbasa-basi ringan. Namanya Callen. Dari ruang dalam muncul satu pria lagi, lebih besar dan kekar, menghentikan gerutuannya yang kalau tak salah kutangkap tentang "katanya barangnya cuma sedikit" sewaktu melihatku. Aku menyapanya, mengenalkan diri. Pria berkulit hitam itu bernama Sam. Kusampaikan selamat datang di lingkungan ini, merujuk mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih dan keduanya jadi terperangah campur terhibur, Callen yang lebih terlihat geli. Sam buru-buru menjelaskan bahwa bukan mereka yang akan tinggal di situ, melainkan teman mereka.

Teman mereka ternyata adalah pria yang mengaku polisi tempo hari dan wanita yang bersamanya.

Aku berupaya agar tatapanku tak jatuh jadi menuduh pada mereka berdua. Untungnya, keramahan mereka membuat itu mudah. Si polisi menyebutkan namanya, Marty Deeks, dan dia berseru riang layaknya bocah cilik ketika melihat pai yang kubawa. Si wanita, yang dari dekat parasnya makin rupawan saja, adalah Kensi Blye. Oh, dan Marty benar-benar anggota kepolisian. Dia detektif, malah, meski tampangnya lebih pantas sebagai pecundang, olok Sam.

Baguslah ada polisi di lingkungan ini, kataku pada mereka, jadi ada yang tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan kalau ada, katakanlah, orang yang mencongkel rumah orang di siang hari bolong. Marty menyeringai lebar mendengarnya dan saat itu aku memutuskan menyukai mata birunya yang berkilat enerjik. Sementara Kensi memutar bola matanya, yang kuamati rupanya berbeda warna, begitu unik, dan berkomentar pelan pada Marty, kubilang juga apa.

Tak hendak menganggu kesibukan mereka beberes rumah, aku segera minta diri dan di belakangku Marty dan Kensi menertawakan Sam dan Callen karena sangkaanku yang keliru tadi. Aku tersenyum, sebagian karena itu dan sisanya lantaran aku senang memiliki tetangga baru, pasangan muda, lagi. Rumah di sebelahku sudah terlalu lama tak berpenghuni, rumah secantik itu, dan kehadiran Kensi dan Marty kuharap bisa menambah warna di lingkungan kami.

Sejak pensiun dari pekerjaanku di balai kota, aku punya banyak waktu luang dan mengamati lingkungan sekitar akhirnya menjadi hal yang natural bagiku. Kensi dan Marty merupakan objek observasi paling menarik, sejauh ini. Pertama, karena rumah mereka paling dekat dengan tempatku dan kedua, justru karena mereka relatif jarang beredar. Kau tahu, hal yang langka itu senantiasa menarik dan bernilai.

Awalnya cukup sulit untuk bisa bertatap muka dengan mereka. Paling-paling aku melihat mereka keluar sebentar di pagi hari, bersiap lari pagi, mengambil koran dan susu, dan kami cuma saling mengangguk. Mereka lalu berangkat kerja dan sampai malam baru pulang. Mendapati salah satu dari mereka sudah di rumah pada sore hari adalah hal yang langka dan kalaupun itu terjadi, mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah sebelum pergi lagi entah ke mana. Selang beberapa waktu, aku memperhatikan bahwa jam kerja mereka bisa menyimpang jauh dari biasanya dan tak bisa diperkirakan. Kadang mereka pergi dini hari, sekali-dua kali tidak pulang beberapa hari. Itu juga tidak mendukung interaksi mereka dengan orang-orang di lingkungan kami. Meski bertetangga, kesempatan kami berbincang sejenak bisa dihitung dengan sebelah jari dan aku dapat kesan mereka enggan ditanyai lebih jauh. Mereka cukup ramah bila kebetulan bertemu denganku, tapi lebih banyak menutup diri dan mengalihkan perhatian dari mereka.

Aku bukan orang yang suka menganggu kehidupan orang lain dan aku tahu kapan aku tak dikehendaki, jadi aku tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk berteman dengan mereka. Kupikir, kalau mereka membutuhkanku, toh mereka yang akan datang mencariku. Aku membesarkan hati, membatin barangkali memang begitu tabiat orang dari kota: individualistis.

Kesempatan mengenal mereka lebih dekat baru muncul beberapa minggu kemudian. Satu siang aku melihat Marty turun dari sisi penumpang mobil, itu tidak aneh sebab Kensi memang yang biasa mengemudi. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah Kensi bergegas turun, membantu Marty mengeluarkan tubuh dari mobil, lengan kanan pria itu terbalut gips sampai batas siku, jalannya agak pincang. Mengetahui aku memandangi mereka, Kensi menjelaskan, sambil memutar bola mata jengkel, bahwa Marty patah tangan dan terkilir gara-gara mengira dirinya pahlawan super, meloncat mengejar tersangka dari lantai dua, dan salah menghitung titik pendaratan.

Ouch.

Kasihan juga aku menyaksikan Marty cedera. Sebagai tanda simpati dan mengikuti norma bertetangga, aku membawakannya sepinggan _lasagna_ dengan resep rahasia dari nenekku. Aku tak mengira dia bakal langsung menghabiskan separuhnya, lagaknya seperti orang kelaparan. Duduk di dapur sederhana mereka, Marty menjelaskan bahwa dialah yang biasa memasak di rumah, tapi dengan tangan digips rasanya sulit melakukan itu dan dia tak terlalu senang dengan prospek memesan makanan jadi, kecuali _pizza_, apalagi kalau membayangkan mesti menelan masakan Kensi. Mendengarnya, aku iseng saja mengusulkan akan memasak makan siang untuk dia dan di luar dugaan, Marty setuju.

Esok siangnya aku datang menating satu baki penuh masakan dan Marty melahap semuanya. Setelahnya dia menatapku, tampakmenimbang-nimbang dahulu sebelum bertanya, kenapa aku tidak memasak di dapurnya saja. Tidak masalah. Aku tanya dia mau dibuatkan apa dan dengan enteng disahutinya, apa saja boleh. Ini tantangan namanya.

Aku berkunjung lebih awal besoknya, cukup terkesan dengan lemari dapur mereka yang stoknya lengkap dan jadilah sepagian menjelang siang aku berkutat di dapur tetanggaku. Marty, yang tadinya duduk anteng membaca di kamar, masuk ke dapur dan menemaniku. Percakapan secara alamiah terbuka. Mulanya kami bertukar pengetahuan soal kuliner, berbagi trik rahasia, lantas bincang-bincang kami mengarah ke hal-hal lain dan bersamaan dengan matangnya makanan, kami sudah seperti teman lama. Sungguh, Marty ternyata teman bicara yang menyenangkan, tak habis-habis ceritanya, lucu, konyol, kadang bisa cerkas. Aku kenal beberapa pria yang doyan mengobrol, tapi Marty itu masuk kategori cerewet, yang anehnya aku tak keberatan lebih banyak jadi pendengarnya.

Itu akhirnya menjadi semacam rutinitas sepanjang periode pemulihan Marty dan sedikit demi sedikit aku menggali tentang kehidupan mereka. Seperti yang sudah kuketahui, Marty bekerja di kepolisian, sedangkan Kensi, aku tidak menangkap jelas profesinya, Marty cuma mengatakan di bidang pengamanan dan mereka bekerja sama. Soal pekerjaan itu Marty paling menutupi, jawabannya selalu kabur, tapi aku memaklumi. Aku jadi tahu Marty penduduk LA tulen, sementara Kensi sudah berpindah-pindah ke banyak tempat, ayahnya dulu tentara. Marty getol berselancar, sedangkan Kensi piawai dalam berbagai hal yang membuat dia diberi julukan Jason Bourne cewek. Kensi sebatang kara dan orang tua Marty masih lengkap, dia bicara hanya pada ibunya sebab ayahnya membencinya.

Setelah Marty tak lagi membutuhkan jasaku, kukira aku bakal kembali kehilangan kontak, tapi ternyata tidak. Kensi mampir ke rumah suatu hari, memberiku sejumlah uang sebagai tanda terima kasih atas bantuanku kemarin, caranya sedemikian rupa sampai aku tak bisa menampik, dan mengundangku makan malam di rumah mereka, Marty yang memasak. Aku tanpa ragu datang, kupikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengenal Kensi juga, dan acaranya menyenangkan. Marty berperan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik dan aku gembira melihatnya kembali sehat. Berkebalikan dari Marty, Kensi cenderung mengarahkan perbincangan sedemikian rupa sehingga aku yang lebih banyak membuka diri. Namun, setelah malam itu berakhir, aku dapati meski Kensi lebih hati-hati bicara tentang dirinya, ternyata dia juga enak diajak mengobrol.

Sejak itulah hubunganku dengan tetanggaku berdua itu berubah, lebih akrab, bisa dibilang begitu. Kami yang tadinya hanya melambai sekilas, mengangguk, paling banter basa-basi standar bila berpapasan, lama-lama menyempatkan bercerita singkat tentang apa pun yang mampir di kepala. Kami berupaya menemukan titik persamaan, topik-topik yang aman untuk dibahas, menguji batasan yang memungkinkan saling memperhatikan tanpa jadi intrusif. Bukan hal aneh jika sewaktu Marty atau Kensi menemukanku kesulitan menurunkan belanjaan dari mobil, tanpa banyak cakap mereka membantuku. Kalau aku memasak terlalu banyak, pasangan itu senang-senang saja menampung sisanya. Aku memberi mereka tips menghilangkan noda dan Kensi memutakhirkan sistem alarm rumahku. Yah, kebaikan-kebaikan kecil yang kaulakukan antartetangga dan itu memperkaya.

Aku perhatikan, tidak sering ada yang datang ke rumah mereka dan kalaupun ada, itu juga orang-orang tertentu. Ny. Deeks, ibu Marty, salah satunya. Lalu Sam dan Callen yang sudah kukenal dan dua anak muda lagi yang sepengetahuanku sekantor atau bekerja bersama mereka, bernama Eric dan Nell, keduanya sama-sama bertampang kutu buku. Ada pula satu perempuan, mungil, tapi intimidatif, bernama Hetty. Aku duga dia bos mereka. Orang yang diterima sebagai tamu di rumah sebelah terbilang terbatas dan kini aku termasuk di dalamnya.

Seiring perkembangan pertemananku dengan Kensi dan Marty, mereka berdua pelan-pelan bersosialisasi dengan warga di lingkungan kami, utamanya mengikuti kegiatan insidental yang kami selenggarakan. Mereka memberi ilusi bahwa mereka mau bergaul, caranya menjaga jarak menjadi lebih subtil. Mereka seperti setengah main tonil di depan orang-orang di lingkungan kami, tapi denganku, aku merasakan, entah akurat atau tidak, bahwa mereka tulus. Entah bagaimana, pelan tapi pasti aku menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka dan itu membuatku mampu melukiskan tentang mereka dengan, menurutku, cukup baik.

Marty adalah pria yang dari luar terlihat periang, gemar bercanda, konyol dan ringan hati. Dia kerap berpolah bak bocah besar, atau lebih tepat, Peter Pan: anak yang tak ingin dewasa. Namun, bila keadaan menuntut, Marty bisa bertindak dan bersikap dengan kematangan dan keseriusan yang mengejutkan. Kensi adalah komplemen yang tepat buatnya. Dia wanita dewasa yang tangguh dan tegar, independen dan cerdas. Namun, kalau sudah bersama Marty dia jadi kompetitif dan tak segan menggunakan tipu-tipu, kadang kekanakan buat memenangkan apa pun ajang pertandingan dengan pasangannya itu.

Bagi orang yang hanya kenal mereka sepintas lalu, interaksi mereka lebih mengesankan hubungan kakak-adik, tapi tidak buatku. Aku kerap melihat mereka berciuman sekilas jika hendak berpisah, biasanya di ambang pintu rumah dan di dalam mobil. Aku mengamati pula tindakan-tindakan yang sebetulnya kecil saja, tapi jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka pasangan kekasih. Mereka jarang bergandengan, tapi cara mereka diam-diam meremas jari pasangannya menyampaikan perhatian. Mereka tidak mesti berdampingan, tapi selalu mengecek keberadaan pasangannya. Mereka juga mampu berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan mata, cepat mendeteksi ketidakberesan pada pasangannya dan memperbaiki itu secara otomatis. Aku pernah melihat Kensi menyingkirkan dahan pohon yang menjulur di hadapan Marty untuk selanjutnya dengan iseng melantingkan si dahan sampai menyabet belakang kepala Marty, tapi sewaktu menyeberang jalan Marty dengan sigap menjambret lengan Kensi tatkala ada mobil menyelonong di depannya.

Kalau itu belum cukup, tak ada yang lebih gamblang dari kejadian ini. Ceritanya aku baru mau mengelap kaca jendela kamarku ketika mataku menangkap pemandangan Marty dan Kensi sibuk bercumbu di ruang tengah mereka, yang jendelanya menghadap tepat ke jendelaku dan tirainya terbuka. Marty menciumi bibir dan sisi leher Kensi, makin lama makin turun, sementara Kensi melengkungkan tubuh, memberinya akses. Mereka tengah beringsut menuju sofa ketika Kensi secara kebetulan menatap ke luar jendela dan melihatku menunjuk ke tirai setelah aku pulih dari bengong. Melepaskan diri sejenak, Marty yang bertindak menutup tirai. Sekilas kulihat Kensi tertawa di belakangnya, tapi perhatianku lebih kepada Marty yang bertelanjang dada, tubuh atletisnya terbentuk indah dan aku berdecak, andaikan aku dua puluh tahun lebih muda.

Oh, baiklah.

Mereka pasangan yang rada aneh, menurutku. Keduanya, tampaknya, sama-sama enggan memamerkan afeksi dengan cara yang tradisional di depan publik, secara sadar, paling tidak. Mereka lebih pilih menyerukan "aku benci padamu" pada satu sama lain dengan binar mata yang menyiratkan "aku cinta padamu". Mereka hobi adu mulut kapan pun dan di mana pun, saling meledek dan menantang, dan ajaibnya, mereka menikmati itu. Marty gemar memanggil Kensi dengan sederet nama konyol, mulai dari Kiki, tuan putri, manisku dan favoritnya: Fern, dan reaksi Kensi yang paling datar adalah memutar bola mata, lebih sering menonjok. Pukulannya benar-benar. Belum pernah aku temukan pasangan yang berantem sesering mereka. Kadang, kalau pertikaiannya ternyata serius dan Marty, kebetulan dalam posisi kalah, butuh sesuatu untuk tanda perdamaian sekaligus melunakkan Kensi, berkuntum-kuntum mawar dari kebunkulah yang dipakai.

Namun, harus kuakui mereka tim yang solid. Mereka bekerja sama dengan sempurna seperti mesin yang terlumasi baik. Lihat saja sewaktu mereka menjebak maling jemuran pakaian dalam perempuan yang sempat menyatroni lingkungan perumahan, atau kala mereka bahu-membahu memperbaiki atap bocor, atau pada saat mereka memenangkan permainan ketangkasan beregu di perayaan Empat Juli.

Sekali aku keceplosan mengomentari bahwa mereka seperti pasutri saja dan Kensi mendengus, dia bilang jangan memberi Marty ide yang bukan-bukan.

Marty suatu pagi mengetuk pintuku dan aku pangling melihatnya, untuk pertama kali, bercukur licin. Dia tampak lebih segar. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, tapi dia tak dapat menyembunyikan kegairahannya, yang kalau kuingat lagi, lebih dari biasanya. Dia mengacungkan sebuah buket bunga padaku dan sebelum aku mempermalukan diriku dengan mengatakan terima kasih, dia menunjukkan satu rangkaian kembang lagi di tangannya yang lain. Dia bertanya, di antara dua itu bagus yang mana. Aku pikir, dia pasti baru bikin kesalahan besar pada Kensi kalau bunga perdamaiannya dipertimbangkan dengan serius begini. Aku perhatikan satunya mawar putih dan satunya lili. Aku suka mawar dan itu kukatakan padanya. Dia juga mengeluarkan dua buah dasi dari saku, biru dan hitam, memintaku memilih satu. Kubilang yang biru cocok dengan warna matanya.

Dia berterima kasih, baru mau beranjak ketika ada yang meloncat di benaknya dan dia memandangku dengan kalkulatif. Senyumnya disetel misterius sewaktu dia berkata agar aku mengenakan sesuatu yang cantik, ada yang akan menjemputku nanti sore dan dia janji aku bakal menyukai itu. Percuma mengorek lebih jauh walau aku penasaran. Kukeluarkan gaun hari Mingguku dan benar saja, pukul lima Callen muncul, penampilannya perlente, menggandengku dengan lagak pria sejati ke mobilnya. Mencari keterangan dari dia ternyata sama susahnya. Callen cuma menggumamkan sesuatu tentang hal yang dikiranya tidak akan terjadi dalam sejarah, yah, tak selekas ini paling tidak, tapi akhirnya kejadian juga.

Aku hanya bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu dan memberi ruang ketika berturut-turut Callen menjemput Nell dan Eric, keduanya berpakaian bagus. Akhirnya kami tiba di pantai, satu sudut yang agak sepi, Ny. Deeks dan Sam sampai tak lama setelah kami. Callen mengajak kami ke tempat di mana beberapa tikar sudah dihamparkan, ada sejumlah kursi lipat dan meja penuh makanan. Tak jauh dari situ, agak mendekat ke laut, ada lingkaran ranting berhiaskan mawar putih di pasir, tepat di tengahnya didirikan semacam pelengkung yang disemarakkan kembang serupa.

Ah, aku paham akhirnya.

Pantas kemarin dulu Marty menanyakan di mana toko perhiasan yang baik di kota, tentu yang terjangkau untuk kantungnya, dan bagaimana cara mengetahui ukuran cincin seseorang. Gerak cepat dia rupanya.

Mobil Kensi datang dan diparkir tak jauh dari situ, dia keluar dari sisi pengemudi dan aku tersenyum geli, yang berubah menjadi kekaguman saat memandangnya berjalan ke arah kami. Dia tampak... anggun, tak ada kata lain yang tepat. Dia hanya berbalut gaun putih sederhana, rambutnya sebagian ditarik ke belakang dengan sirkam tanpa pernik lainnya, tapi auranya laksana seorang ratu. Ratu sehari. Dan raja seharinya, Marty, setelan hitam yang dipakainya pas membungkus tubuhnya, rambutnya disisir rapi dan dia tampak gagah.

Hetty muncul juga dan dia mengangguk pada pasangan muda itu. Aku duduk, mengamati dengan berdebar-debar asyik ketika Kensi dan Marty berdampingan melangkah mengikuti Hetty ke arah lingkaran. Namun, di tengah jalan tahu-tahu Marty berhenti, mengatakan bahwa dia rupanya belum melamar Kensi, secara patut, dan dia berlutut di depan wanita itu, mengacungkan sebentuk cincin dan bertanya apa wanita itu mau menikah dengannya. Kensi memandangi tunangan dadakannya, nyata-nyata tergoda untuk menggebuknya dengan buket mawar putih di tangan, menyahut bahwa dia heran bagaimana bisa berakhir dengan Marty, tapi dia mengiyakan. Marty menyematkan cincin di jari Kensi, yang segera dicopot lagi untuk keperluan pernikahan dan kami tak ada yang tidak terpingkal gara-gara insiden itu.

Hetty lalu mengisyaratkan mereka berdiri di dalam lingkaran, dinaungi pelengkung dan dengan khidmat dia memimpin upacara pernikahan Marty dan Kensi. Di bawah sinar mentari senja Los Angeles mereka mengikat janji, bertukar cincin emas sederhana dan air mataku membayang sewaktu Marty mencium Kensi lembut setelah mereka disahkan menjadi suami-istri.

Resepsinya, atau tepatnya acara makan-makan sebagai perayaannya, berlangsung seperti piknik keluarga saja, dan aku pikir semua yang ada di sana memang sudah menjadi semacam famili, kalau bukan oleh darah, maka disatukan karena kasih. Kami duduk-duduk di pantai, makanan dan bir mengalir, seraya mengobrol tanpa juntrungan, keceriaan dan kehangatan begitu terasa. Lilin dan api unggun dinyalakan kala langit sudah gelap dan kami belum ingin beranjak, Eric mengeluarkan kembang api beserta petasan dan kami menyulutnya, tertawa seperti anak kecil.

Ny. Deeks mendekatiku dan kami bercakap-cakap, merasa senasib karena kami sebaya. Sambil mengamati polah anak-anak muda itu, ibu Marty sekonyong-konyong mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Dia tahu dari Marty tentang aku, bagaimana aku membantu mereka dan dia sangat menghargai itu. Dia melontarkan, dengan tatapan seorang ibu, bahwa mereka tampak bahagia dan aku tak bisa lebih setuju.

Itu pernikahan paling sepi orang yang pernah kuhadiri, tapi belum pernah aku menyaksikan sepasang mempelai yang lebih sumringah dari Kensi dan Marty.

Banyak orang bilang kehidupan setelah perkawinan itu berbeda, tapi aku tidak menemukan itu pada Marty dan Kensi. Barangkali karena jauh sebelum resmi jadi pengantin, hati mereka sudah lebih dahulu menikah. Kensi bahkan tidak mengganti nama belakangnya. Katanya, nanti membingungkan di tempat kerja kalau ada dua Deeks. Tambahan pula, menurutnya, Kensi Deeks rimanya tidak bagus dan Marty balas berolok, jangan-jangan Kensi sengaja agar seandainya mereka bercerai dia tak repot mengembalikan nama gadisnya. Keduanya saling menyambit berondong jagung sesudahnya. Benar-benar seperti biasa.

Rasanya belum begitu lama berselang setelah mereka menikah ketika suatu hari aku mendapati Kensi terhuyung begitu keluar dari mobil, harus berpegangan agar tak jatuh. Aku menghampirinya, setengah memapahnya ke teras dan duduk di sampingnya. Kutawarkan mengantarnya periksa, tapi Kensi menolak, mengatakan memang akhir-akhir ini dia sering pusing dan cepat lelah, mungkin karena pekerjaan terlalu banyak, istirahat sebentar juga baikan. Satu dugaan berkembang di otakku dan kala kusampaikan pada Kensi, dia tercenung, sepertinya baru kali itu terlintas di pikirannya dan memanfaatkan itu, aku membawanya ke klinik terdekat.

Kensi keluar dari kamar periksa, ekspresinya yang datar membuatku deg-degan, jangan-jangan aku terlalu dini menebak dan hasilnya mengecewakan. Namun, sejurus kemudian senyum bahagia mengembang di bibirnya dan aku tahu harus mengucapkan selamat, dia positif hamil. Dia ingin memberi kejutan pada suaminya dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang kami mereka-reka berbagai skenario bagaimana enaknya mengerjai sekaligus memberitahu Marty. Aku tidak tahu mana yang akhirnya dipakai. Yang jelas, malam itu aku menangkap sekilas dari jendela, Marty menggendong Kensi berputar-putar, menciuminya, begitu bahagia. Kensi bercerita padaku esoknya, saking girangnya, Marty menghadiahinya sekardus penuh jajanan manis kesukaannya. Suami lain memberi perhiasan, bunga atau apa, ucap Kensi geleng-geleng kepala, tapi aku tahu dia takkan menukar suaminya dengan apa pun.

Dia boleh saja hamil, tapi Kensi bukan perempuan yang manja dan memanfaatkan itu. Dia tetap bekerja seperti biasa karena dokter masih mengizinkan dan Marty, meski sedikit khawatir, sulit melarangnya. Kalau dia mencoba, pertengkaran bisa terlecut dan itu hal terakhir yang dibutuhkannya. Tanpa itu pun Kensi bisa marah-marah padanya lantaran hal sepele. Terpengaruh hormon, tampaknya. Pasangan itu kuperhatikan lebih sering bertikai, kadang kalau benar-benar parah Marty sampai jadi persona non grata: dikunci hingga tak dapat masuk rumah. Dia bukan ahli mendongkel pintu macam istrinya. Walhasil aku beberapa kali menjumpainya tidur di mobil atau meringkuk di teras. Kalau sudah begitu, aku iba dan menawarkan tempat di sofa ruang tengahku, tapi pagi-pagi sekali dia harus balik ke lokasi semula supaya Kensi berbelas kasihan mengizinkannya masuk. Walau begitu, Marty pernah bilang padaku, lebih baik dia dikunci di luar daripada pisah ranjang, dia tak bilang mengapa.

Pengorbanan, kalau bisa disebut demikian, Marty tak cuma itu. Aku pernah terbangun dan mendengar suara mobil mereka pergi-pulang dini hari, Marty yang menyetir. Aku kemudian tahu bahwa dia berkeliaran di kota mencarikan apa pun yang diidamkan Kensi saat itu dan terjadinya bukan hanya satu-dua kali. Marty pernah berkata bahwa belum lahir saja bayinya sudah bikin kisruh dan Kensi, gerakannya lincah untuk ukuran wanita hamil, kontan menjotos suaminya.

Barangkali orang yang paling bersyukur ketika fluktuasi emosi Kensi mereda setelah beberapa bulan pertama adalah Marty. Suasana di antara mereka berdua jadi damai, yah, relatif damai untuk ukuran mereka. Kehamilan Kensi mulai kentara dan Marty menganggap itu menarik, ada kebanggaan di matanya saban kali melirik istrinya. Orang-orang di lingkungan kami akhirnya tahu dan sekelompok ibu-ibu berniat menyelenggarakan semacam syukuran, yang ditanggapi Kensi dengan santai, toh mereka yang memborong semua pekerjaan.

Seiring kandungannya yang kian besar, Kensi jelas butuh pakaian baru. Dia tidak minta ditemani belanja, tapi kalau mertua perempuannya berkunjung, mereka suka keluar berdua ke kota, membeli busana hamil dan macam-macam perlengkapan bayi. Mereka bahkan pernah kembali dengan kaleng-kaleng cat dan menyerahkannya pada Marty, kompak berpendapat bahwa tugas mereka memilih warna sudah dilaksanakan dan giliran Marty yang bertugas mengecat kamar bayi. Hal yang sama terjadi pula sewaktu dua wanita itu pulang membawa boks bayi dan lemari, dua-duanya jenis siap dirakit. Satu-satunya sumbangan murni Marty untuk kamar bayi adalah kursi goyang, yang ditunjukkan pada istrinya dengan seringai sugestif dan itu dapat hadiah sentilan di kuping dari Kensi.

Satu kali aku menemani Kensi belanja, itu juga karena kebetulan kami bertemu di pusat pertokoan. Dia tampak penuh energi, keluar-masuk toko dilakoni dengan enteng saja. Orang bilang perempuan hamil itu memancarkan aura yang khas dan aku melihatnya pada Kensi. Dia tampak... bercahaya. Kehamilan melembutkan sosoknya dan dia kelihatan cantik.

Kami mengakhiri acara berkeliling toko dengan masuk salon. Kensi mau memotong rambut, sedangkan sedikit perawatan tidak buruk buatku. Kami mengobrol ringan, sampai Kensi tiba-tiba berkata lirih bahwa meski dia terlihat santai menjalani kehamilan, sejatinya ada pula rasa waswas yang muncul. Bukan lantaran kehamilannya itu sendiri, melainkan lebih ke kekhawatiran seperti apakah dia bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik. Aku yakinkan, dia dan Marty pasti bisa. Kensi menghela nafas berat dan meneruskan, dia sering berpikir bagaimana dengan anaknya jika terjadi sesuatu padanya atau Marty atau mereka berdua, mengingat pekerjaannya yang beresiko. Untuk yang satu itu aku cuma berkata bahwa ada banyak orang yang akan menjaga anaknya kalau itu sampai terjadi, Tuhan selalu melindungi dan dia perlu mempercayai itu.

Kensi ternyata terpaksa mengambil cuti hamil lebih cepat. Masuk bulan ketujuh kehamilannya, dia mengalami perdarahan dan dokter memerintahkannya istirahat di rumah. Mulanya, Kensi mencoba menyiasati kebosanan berdiam di rumah seharian dengan bekerja dari rumah, Eric menyiapkan jaringan komputer khusus buatnya. Namun, Kensi acap lupa waktu bila sudah bertekun di depan layar monitor dan Marty akhirnya menggunakan hak veto: meminta istrinya cuti hamil, bebas total dari urusan kerja.

Kasihan juga Kensi, dia bisa gila kalau luntang-lantung di rumah dan tatkala aku datang ke rumahnya, dia mengusulkan, setengah putus asa, supaya aku mengajarinya memasak. Paling tidak, aktivitas itu relatif santai, fleksibel, tengah hari juga selesai. Tidak jadi soal bagiku. Aku membimbing Kensi membuat sajian sederhana dan sejumlah hidangan favorit suaminya. Dia tak punya bakat koki, tapi niatnya bolehlah diakui dan ekspresi Marty yang tadinya ngeri sewaktu dipaksa mencicipi masakan istrinya berubah jadi terkesan. Tumben bisa dimakan, katanya dan sebelum Kensi sempat membalas, Marty lebih dulu mengecup punggung tangannya.

Aww.

Suatu siang di bulan Mei, teleponku berdering dan ketika kuangkat terdengar suara rintihan tertahan dan minta tolong seorang wanita, yang segera kukenali sebagai Kensi. Aku tahu dia takkan menghubungiku bila kondisinya belum darurat dan karenanya aku lekas menghambur ke rumahnya, telepon tanpa kabel masih di telinga, aku coba menenangkannya. Pintu depan dibukakan olehnya dengan susah-payah dan aku mendapati Kensi begitu kesakitan dilanda kontraksi sampai hampir tak mampu berdiri. Sempat panik aku dibuatnya, tapi aku cepat-cepat memfokuskan diri, semampuku.

Aku bimbing dia berbaring di sofa, sebelah tanganku dicengkeramnya sementara aku mencoba menelepon Marty, yang tak bisa dihubungi Kensi, dengan tangan satunya. Cukup sulit teleponku tersambung, tapi akhirnya aku bisa memberitahu Marty, mulutku beralih antara menenangkan Kensi dan memberikan kabar terbaru istrinya pada Marty yang segera berkendara pulang. Pria itu tiba tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian dan membopong istrinya, yang terbelah antara lega dan jengkel melihatnya, ke mobil. Marty memintaku mengambilkan tas yang sudah disiapkannya dan entah bagaimana aku terbawa dalam mobil mereka, duduk di belakang bersama Kensi yang tampaknya makin menderita, jantungku berdisko lantaran cara Marty mengemudi seperti maniak.

Setiba di rumah sakit, Kensi dilarikan ke kamar bersalin dan Marty menyertainya. Aku mengekor di belakang macam orang bingung dan baru terhenyak saat aku dilarang masuk dengan alasan aku bukan anggota keluarga. Baiklah. Aku menunggu di luar, awalnya sendirian, tapi lalu Callen, Sam dan Ny. Deeks berturut-turut datang, yang terakhir itu masuk ke ruang bersalin.

Persalinan Kensi memakan waktu berjam-jam dan kami yang menanti makin gelisah, obrolan hilang perlahan-lahan. Marty beberapa kali keluar dari ruang bersalin, setiap kali terlihat kian kusut dan aku membaca selintas sesal dibaluri kecemasan di matanya. Sam berulang kali membesarkan hatinya.

Akhirnya, ketika aku sudah berpikir untuk pulang saja, hari sudah gelap dan segala macam, Ny. Deeks muncul, terlihat lelah tapi sangat gembira. Dia mengumumkan, cucu perempuannya telah lahir dan baik dia maupun Kensi baik-baik saja. Puji Tuhan.

Sam dan Callen berniat mengajak Marty keluar minum buat merayakan, tapi pria yang baru jadi ayah itu menolak, sehingga kami merayakan kelahiran putri Marty di satu sudut ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Keesokan harinya baru aku bisa menengok si bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Kensi, Marty tak putus-putus memandang takjub pada keduanya dan pasangan muda itu tampak begitu bahagia, jenis kebahagiaan yang kata kurang indah untuk melukiskan.

Mackenzie May Deeks, itu nama yang diberikan pada putri pertama Marty dan Kensi. Sang ayah yang memilih. Paparnya, "Mackenzie" adalah gabungan dari namanya dan Kensi, dan "May" tentu saja karena bulan lahirnya. Kensi memutar bola mata karena penjelasan itu, membisikkan bahwa nama bayinya bisa lebih ajaib lagi, tapi untunglah tidak begitu. Dia juga menggumamkan sesuatu tentang lain kali tak akan mempertaruhkan hak menamai bayi di meja poker.

Mackenzie adalah bayi yang cantik. Sejumput rambut coklatnya dituruni dari Kensi, tapi mata biru yang menatap dunia itu pasti milik Marty. Aku berkata, ketika Mackenzie besar nanti dia pasti bakal mematahkan hati banyak lelaki. Itu memicu obrolan berandai-andai mau jadi apa Mackenzie setelah dewasa kelak. Jangan jadi polisi, Marty dan Kensi sepakat. Marty dengan serius menyatakan bahwa dia akan menyisihkan seratus dollar setiap bulan untuk tabungan biaya kuliah putrinya, uang yang kalau di tangan istrinya bisa habis buat beli senjata dan amunisi. Kensi membalas kalem, bagaimana bila anaknya sendiri yang tak mau kuliah dan seperti biasa pasangan itu kembali terlibat debat kusir, yang terhenti dengan sendirinya karena Mackenzie menangis dan Kensi harus menyusuinya.

Kensi mendapat cuti melahirkan beberapa bulan yang dimanfaatkannya benar-benar guna beradaptasi dengan status dan tugasnya sebagai ibu. Sekali lagi terlihat bahwa dia dan suaminya memang tim yang kompak. Mereka berbagi tugas mengasuh si bayi, saling melengkapi, tanpa banyak ribut saat itu sedang giliran siapa. Marty, ungkap Kensi suatu kali, ternyata lebih jago mengganti popok daripada dia, tapi urusan menidurkan bayi Kensilah ahlinya. Tentang yang terakhir itu, Marty cuma berkomentar, Kensi menakuti si bayi sampai tidur.

Semua berjalan mulus sampai tiba waktunya Kensi masuk kerja kembali. Pasangan itu mesti mencari pengasuh bayi atau tempat penitipan dan mereka tidak mau merepotkan Ny. Deeks. Selama mereka belum menemukan yang pas, aku menawarkan diri menjaga Mackenzie di siang hari sampai salah satu dari mereka pulang. Kukira hanya beberapa minggu, tapi ternyata keterusan, soalnya Marty dan Kensi menuntut kelewat tinggi dari calon pengasuh maupun tempat penitipan anak. Mereka mengecek latar belakang dan segala macamnya bak menyaring calon agen rahasia. Tak ada yang lolos dari seleksi dan sempat aku berpikir apa mereka sengaja melakukannya untuk alasan tertentu. Yang jelas, akhirnya aku menjadi pengasuh merangkap nenek angkat tak resmi Mackenzie selama bertahun-tahun.

Aku tak berkeberatan, tidak sama sekali. Aku memang tak punya anak sendiri dan biasanya tidak terlalu suka anak-anak, tapi Mackenzie adalah anak yang manis sehingga mudah bagiku untuk menyayanginya. Sejak bayi dia tidak rewel dan cenderung penurut, senyumnya selalu bisa melelehkan hatiku, sekesal apa pun aku padanya, dan aku tahu, entah bagaimana, aku berhasil membuatnya menyayangiku. Mengasuh Mackenzie lama-lama terasa natural bagiku. Tentu aku berhati-hati dan tidak sembarang mentransfer nilai-nilai yang kuanut padanya. Aku selalu bertanya pada orang tuanya, aturan apa yang berlaku di rumah mereka, sebatas apa aku boleh mendisiplinkan anaknya, hal-hal macam itu. Aku tidak hendak menggantikan peran orang tua Mackenzie dan mereka menghargai nya.

Walau tak punya keluarga, selama ini aku tidak merasa kesepian. Namun, keberadaan Mackenzie kuakui memberi suasana baru, yang lebih cerah, dalam keseharianku. Gadis cilik itu mengisi ruang yang tadinya kukira tidak eksis dalam hidupku dan aku senang bisa mengasuhnya. Aku bahkan rela tidak dibayar, tapi Kensi tak setuju denganku soal perkara yang satu itu dan jadilah tiap bulan dia menuliskan cek untukku.

Satu hal yang agak mengganjal bagiku adalah kesibukan orang tua Mackenzie, terutama Kensi. Bukan tempatku mengkritik seorang ibu pekerja, Tuhan tahu bagaimana beratnya jadi perempuan berperan ganda, tapi sedikit waktu lebih buat putrinya aku pikir tidak ada salahnya. Suatu sore, kala Kensi menjemput Mackenzie, aku memberi laporan apa saja yang terjadi hari itu seperti biasa dan aku sampaikan pada Kensi bahwa putrinya tadi untuk pertama kali mengucap kata "mama". Kensi tercekat, menyadari dia melewatkan kata pertama anaknya, entah apa lagi yang dia lewatkan dan sinar matanya menunjukkan penyesalan. Sejak itu dia pelan-pelan berusaha lebih sering di rumah dan Mackenzie adalah yang paling senang dengan perubahan itu.

Lepas dari segala kekurangannya, aku bisa katakan Kensi dan Marty adalah orang tua yang baik. Mereka berjuang menemukan titik keseimbangan antara keluarga dan karier, itu tak gampang, tapi mereka berusaha. Mereka tak seperti orang tua sibuk lain yang menghujani anak dengan materi sebagai kompensasi ketidakhadiran mereka. Tidak. Mereka berdua memanfaatkan tiap kesempatan yang ada bersama Mackenzie dengan berkualitas, menyayangi putri mereka tanpa menjadikannya tergantung. Sesibuk apa pun mereka, tiap hari mereka menyempatkan sarapan bersama Mackenzie dan salah satu mengantarnya tidur di malam hari. Kensi membacakan cerita dan Marty bernyanyi untuk putrinya.

Hari Sabtu dan Minggu mereka tetapkan sebagai hari keluarga, kecuali ada hal yang benar-benar mendesak. Pada hari-hari itu aku kerap melihat Marty dan Kensi mengajak Mackenzie bermain di luar, kadang di taman, di halaman atau berjalan-jalan. Marty mengajari Mackenzie naik sepeda roda tiga, membuatkan ayunan dan menjadi tamu di acara "jamuan teh" anaknya. Kensi mengajari putrinya main kartu, mengenal lingkungan dan melacak jejak, bermain polisi dan penjahat, membuatnya dapat gelar ibu paling keren dari Mackenzie. Sesekali mereka membuat pesta bakar daging. Aku biasanya diundang, Sam datang mengajak anaknya, kalau sedang punya, Callen membawa pacarnya ikut serta, kadang Eric, Nell, Hetty dan Ny. Deeks bergabung dan kami menikmati matahari, pertemanan dan tawa.

Dilimpahi kasih orang-orang yang menyayanginya, Mackenzie tumbuh menjadi gadis cilik yang berperangai elok, juga cerdas. Suatu ketika dia mengajukan teka-teki yang Marty tak bisa menjawab dan pria itu berkomentar, Mackenzie mewarisi otak ibunya dan tampang rupawan ayahnya. Kensi spontan tergelak mendengarnya. Menurutnya, dua hal itu semua dari dia dan bisa ditebak, perbantahan pun terjadi sampai Mackenzie mencoba mendamaikan kedua orang tuanya. Namun, yang ada malah perangnya berlanjut menjadi mereka bertiga adu gelitik campur gulat di rumput. Itu salah satu momen yang menerbitkan rasa hangat bila kukenang.

Aku betul-betul berharap bisa menyatakan bahwa mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

Dilihat dari mana pun, Marty, Kensi dan Mackenzie adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, tapi entah kenapa aku punya perasaan bahwa semua yang sempurna itu tak pernah lama berlangsungnya. Aku sungguh benci punya pikiran seperti itu, tapi hidup telah mengajarkanku demikian dan aku mengeluh dalam hati ketika itu memang benar adanya.

Kabar duka itu menyeruak pagi-pagi. Aku baru saja hendak melakukan ritual jalan-jalan pagi ketika Marty mengetuk, bukan, nyaris menggedor, pintuku. Aku membukanya dan aku tersentak, belum pernah kulihat dia secemas ini, jauh melebihi sewaktu hari kelahiran putrinya. Mackenzie di gendongannya, masih mengantuk, dan dia menyerahkan gadis cilik itu padaku. Suaranya bergetar saat mengatakan bahwa Kensi kritis di rumah sakit dan ada kilat seperti binatang liar yang terperangkap di matanya. Aku berkata bahwa aku akan mengasuh Mackenzie, dia tidak perlu buru-buru kembali ke rumah jika Kensi masih membutuhkannya. Tak lupa kusampaikan padanya bahwa aku berdoa untuk keselamatan istrinya dan Marty nyaris tercekik saat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hari itu kulalui berdua dengan Mackenzie, tapi tak seperti biasanya, anak itu terlihat lebih pendiam dan aku membiarkannya bermain sendirian. Bukan sekali-dua kali gadis kecil itu menanyakan di mana ibunya dan aku cuma bisa memberikan jawaban, ibunya di rumah sakit, tapi, aku coba membesarkan hatinya, aku kira Kensi bisa segera sembuh. Aku berdoa semoga itu yang terjadi, sebab aku tak suka jadi pembohong. Baru pada tengah hari Callen datang. Dia memberitahuku bahwa Kensi mengalami kecelakaan parah sewaktu menjalankan misi dan kondisinya kian memburuk meski sudah dioperasi. Sesuatu tentang perdarahan dalam yang tak dapat dihentikan dan kegagalan fungsi organ, semua terdengar mengerikan di telinga. Callen kemari semata-mata untuk menjemput Mackenzie, membawanya menengok ibunya dan kepedihan serta-merta meliputi hatiku. Aku tahu, itu kemungkinan besar adalah untuk mengucapkan selamat berpisah dan aku tak dapat menahan air mata sewaktu melepas Mackenzie pergi bersama Callen.

Kensi telah berpulang sebelum sempat menatap putrinya untuk terakhir kali, begitulah yang kudengar dari Sam kemudian.

Upacara pemakaman wanita itu berlangsung khidmat dan, berbeda dari yang kubayangkan, jauh lebih ramai ketimbang pernikahannya dulu. Kensi tewas dalam tugas, gugur sebagai seorang patriot, dan banyak orang yang memberikan penghormatan terakhir padanya. Aku hadir di sana, agak di belakang, sedikit sadar diri di antara kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian hitam serba necis. Mackenzie digandeng neneknya dan alih-alih kesedihan, aku melihat ketenangan kontemplatif di wajahnya. Mungkin ia masih terlampau belia untuk mengerti, pikirku, atau justru sudah melampaui paham.

Hettylah yang menyampaikan eulogi karena Marty tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sepanjang prosesi. Sam dan Callen mengapit pria itu, keduanya bertukar pandang khawatir saban kali melirik Marty. Mereka punya alasan yang bagus. Hari itu, aku saksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, apa yang disebut kehilangan belahan jiwa. Kensi pergi, dia membawa sebagian hati dan sinar kehidupan Marty bersamanya. Pria itu tampak berusaha terlihat tegar, tak setitik air mata pun menuruni pipinya, tapi semua orang dapat melihat betapa hancurnya dia. Lama setelah pemakaman usai, Marty masih tegak di depan nisan istrinya, sebotol wiski menemaninya. Sam dan Callen-lah yang menangkapnya ketika pria itu jatuh terlengar, entah karena kelewat mabuk atau terlalu berduka. Aku mengawasi semua itu dari jauh dan membatin, setelah ini semuanya bakal berubah.

Aku benar.

Sepeninggal istrinya, Marty menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Pada mulanya aku membiarkannya, kukira semua orang butuh waktu untuk berduka cita, tapi lama-lama aku mulai mengkhawatirkan dirinya, juga Mackenzie. Marty memang tidak mengabaikan putrinya, tapi aku dapat kesan kadang keberadaan Mackenzie terlalu menyakitkan bagi luka hatinya yang tak kunjung sembuh. Mungkin karena itu dia lalu berusaha menciptakan suasana yang tetap normal buat Mackenzie, terlalu keras berupaya, kukira, dan Mackenzie, cukup peka menangkap sinyal ambigu dari ayahnya, perlahan menarik diri. Marty juga mulai suka pergi minum-minum di malam hari setelah menitipkan Mackenzie di rumah ibunya atau padaku, dan baru kembali jauh lepas tengah malam, sesekali diantar Sam atau Callen yang menatapnya masygul.

Aku lantas jarang bersua dengannya selain ketika dia menitipkan atau menjemput Mackenzie, tapi sejauh pengamatanku, Marty jadi makin kurus tak terurus. Matanya dulu sarat gelora kehidupan, kini dia seakan mau mengingkari hidup. Setiap berhadapan dengannya, aku seolah bicara pada sebuah selongsong kosong yang jiwanya tengah mengembara entah ke mana. Melihatnya menghancurkan diri itu membuatku trenyuh, tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, atau apa aku berhak mengintervensi.

Suatu saat aku menemukan dia sarapan pagi dengan sebotol vodka dan kuberanikan diri menghubungi Callen, yang lalu menemuiku bersama Sam. Dari mereka aku tahu kacaunya Marty juga sampai di tempat kerja dan kedua rekannya itu mati-matian menutupinya dari atasan mereka. Bukan Hetty, melainkan yang lainnya. Mereka bercerita pula bahwa Marty kini lebih sembrono dan mereka mengawasinya dengan cemas, berupaya melindunginya sekuat tenaga. Hetty sampai mengurangi kerja lapangannya, memaksa Marty lebih banyak di belakang meja. Sam berkata, mereka sudah bicara dengan Marty, tapi sejauh ini tanpa hasil. Ny. Deeks juga berusaha mengajak bicara, tapi Marty selalu berkelit darinya. Mereka hanya bisa menjaganya dan mengusulkan agar aku mencoba, siapa tahu ada faedahnya.

Merencanakan itu lebih mudah daripada melakukan, ternyata. Sampai beberapa hari berikutnya aku masih ragu bagaimana cara mengajak Marty bicara. Lalu, suatu hari saat mengasuhnya aku dapati kening Mackenzie panas, dia enggan menyantap makanan dan mengeluh tenggorokannya sakit. Aku membuatkannya sup ayam, memberinya obat penurun suhu yang aman bagi anak-anak dan menunggu Marty pulang. Namun, hingga larut malam dia tak kunjung kembali dan ponselnya dimatikan. Aku berjaga di sisi Mackenzie yang tertidur dengan gelisah, lambat laun meradang, bertanya-tanya di mana Marty kala putrinya membutuhkannya. Aku pikir, lebih baik dia ada halangan di jalan, sebab kalau dia ternyata cuma teler di bar, yah, aku akan menyatakan blak-blakan pendapatku tentang dia dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang enak didengar.

Jam menunjukkan hampir tengah malam sewaktu aku menangkap bunyi berkelontangan di depan rumah. Aku melongok dari jendela, menemukan Marty berjalan sempoyongan macam rumput diterjang angin, menabrak tong sampahku sampai isinya berserakan. Itu cukup untuk jadi pemicu. Aku menghambur keluar dan melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kuperbuat, aku hidupkan keran dan, pakai selang penyiram tanaman, kusembur dia dengan air bertekanan tinggi. Marty jatuh terduduk mendapat seranganku yang tak disangka-sangka itu, sementara aku sudah tak peduli. Kuluapkan segala kekesalanku, omelanku meluncur deras bak air terjun sampai suaraku parau dan tercekat di ujungnya.

Tak sekali pun dia membantah ataupun mengelak.

Terengah-engah, aku matikan keran dan kuhampiri dia, lebih lega setelah memarahinya begitu rupa. Perasaan itu segera bersalin dengan iba ketika aku melihatnya duduk lunglai di halaman, basah kuyup dan matanya, walau memancarkan cukup kesadaran, tampak seperti anak hilang, tersesat. Aku berlutut di sampingnya, mengamatinya sejenak sebelum meraihnya ke dalam pelukanku. Begitu kepalanya terkulai di pundakku, benteng pertahanannya runtuh dan pecahlah tangisnya yang sudah berminggu-minggu ditekan, laranya menyeruak ke dengan gamblang ke permukaan.

Aku membiarkannya menumpahkan semua. Marty membutuhkan itu. Dia menangis tanpa kata, tubuhnya terguncang-guncang hebat dan aku mengeratkan rengkuhanku, tak terpikir bahwa pakaianku jadi ikut basah. Aku juga tak mengatakan apa pun, hanya ada di situ untuknya dan kukira itu cukup.

Entah berapa lama kami seperti itu sampai akhirnya sedu-sedannya mereda. Dia mengusap muka, air mata berbaur dengan air keran dan hendak melepaskan diri dariku. Namun, aku lebih dulu merangkum sisi wajahnya, menatapnya dalam, mencoba mengebor kekerasan pikirannya dan berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa begini terus. Dia masih punya Mackenzie dan putrinya itu memerlukan seorang ayah, terlebih setelah Kensi tiada. Aku sadar bahwa kata-kataku klise, tapi aku meneruskan dengan menyatakan, Kensi bisa menuntutnya di alam sana jika tahu Marty menyia-nyiakan hidup dan putrinya, dan kita semua tahu bagaimana Kensi mampu menghajar bokongnya. Kalaupun bukan untuk Mackenzie, lanjutku, setidaknya hiduplah demi Marty Deeks yang dicintai Kensi. Dia tak sendiri, tak pernah sendiri, aku utarakan padanya dan aku harap omonganku tak sia-sia.

Aku tarik tanganku sesudahnya, memberinya kesempatan mencerna kata-kataku dengan otak yang masih sedikit terpengaruh alkohol, hati yang baru diperah habis-habisan dan tubuh basah kedinginan. Selanjutnya kuberitahu dia bahwa Mackenzie sakit dan untuk pertama kali sejak pemakaman Kensi dia menunjukkan perhatian yang cukup besar. Dia berganti pakaian lalu membawa putrinya ke rumah sakit dengan taksi. Ada kelembutan yang sudah lama tak kusaksikan saat dia menggendong Mackenzie dan aku menghela nafas, itu awal yang bagus.

Mackenzie menderita radang tenggorokan, untungnya ringan saja dan dia tak sampai mondok di rumah sakit. Marty, itu cerita lain lagi. Kombinasi berbagai hal, yah, kuakui disemprot air di tengah malam musim dingin sama sekali tidak membantu, membikin dia terserang flu berat dan terpaksa tergeletak di tempat tidur seminggu penuh. Itu ada gunanya, tapi. Masa itu dipakainya buat banyak merenung, kalau sedang tidak berjuang menarik nafas, dan ketika sembuh, dia memutuskan minta bantuan profesional. Memutuskan itu sebetulnya tidak tepat benar, diperintah Hetty lebih cocok, tapi terserahlah.

Laksana menyaksikan secercah demi secercah cahaya matahari di sela mendung yang menyingkir, itu yang terjadi sejak Marty mengikuti konseling intensif. Dia berangsur-angsur pulih dan aku pelan-pelan bisa menemukan jejak-jejak dirinya yang dulu. Dia mulai tersenyum, walau masih belum senyum lebar seperti yang kusukai. Guyonannya masih payah, tapi aku tertawa karena dia mencoba. Dia dapat bicara denganku, dan kuduga dengan teman-teman terdekatnya pula, tentang Kensi dan bagaimana kenangan tentang wanita itu kini tidak lagi mengirimkan perih. Marty juga berhenti minum berlebihan, berbotol-botol minuman keras aneka rupa diberikannya begitu saja pada Sam, Callen dan aku, yang lantas jadi bingung itu mau diapakan. Dia berusaha dan kami mendukungnya dengan segenap daya.

Satu hal yang amat melegakanku adalah hubungan Marty dengan Mackenzie membaik. Gadis cilik itu, seperti umumnya anak-anak, sudah melupakan, mungkin memaafkan tanpa diminta, keganjilan sikap ayahnya yang dulu itu. Cintanya pada Marty tak berubah, bahkan kalau itu mungkin, bertambah-tambah. Kelucuan dan kecerdasannya, ditambah sikap dewasa yang melebihi umurnya, menghembuskan angin segar dalam hidup Marty. Sekali tempo, Marty memandang putrinya yang lincah bermain di taman, matanya penuh sorot menyayang, dan dia berkata padaku, tanpa Mackenzie barangkali dia akan jadi orang yang lain sama sekali. Aku menanggapi, memang nyaris begitu, dan kami tersenyum, yang terburuk telah berlalu.

Marty, dan juga Mackenzie, mulai menapaki masa depan, bersama.

Namun, aku memergoki Marty sesekali menerawang ke batas cakrawala, seolah ingin dirinya bisa pergi sejauh arah tatapannya, seperti burung dalam sangkar, dan aku punya perasaan dia sungguh akan melakukan itu.

Aku benar lagi.

Hari ini aku terakhir kali melihat mereka. Sebelum pergi, Mackenzie dan Marty menyempatkan diri mampir pagi-pagi sekali ke rumahku. Aku sudah menduga. Kemarin aku lihat Marty berbicara dengan agen perumahan dan aku tahu tak lama lagi plang bertuliskan "dijual" bakal terpasang di depan rumah sebelah seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Marty menjelaskan bahwa dia dapat tawaran bekerja di Washington DC, jabatan yang lebih baik dari yang sekarang, tapi aku tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Aku sangat paham.

Mackenzie memelukku erat sewaktu mengutarakan selamat tinggal, memaksaku bersumpah untuk terus mengirim kabar padanya dan dia berjanji takkan melupakanku. Aku mengiyakan meskipun aku tahu dia pasti segera lupa akan Granny Rose-nya begitu dia nyaman dan sibuk dengan kehidupan barunya. Gadis-gadis kecil memang begitu adatnya. Tak apa. Aku membalasnya dengan membuatnya berjanji untuk selalu patuh pada ayahnya dan menjadi anak baik. Kuberitahukan bahwa tinggal di kota baru itu akan berbeda, tapi setelah beberapa lama itu akan menyenangkan dan jadi petualangan.

Aku membungkuskan satu-satunya penganan yang ada di dapurku: pai kacang _pecan_. Kujejalkan bungkusan itu ke tangan Marty, mengabaikan penolakan setengah hatinya. Kubilang pada Marty, aku tidak dapat memberikan kenang-kenangan apa pun pada mereka, hanya separuh loyang pai itu sebagai bekal mereka di jalan. Mereka tidak naik pesawat, melainkan berkendara melintasi benua dengan mobil yang dulunya milik Kensi. Tidak praktis memang. Namun, kupikir Marty membutuhkan perjalanan panjang ini.

Marty menatapku lekat-lekat agak lama, sepertinya dia bingung mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya kepadaku. Kami tak butuh banyak kata, rupanya. Akhirnya dia maju dan tanpa peringatan memelukku erat, kali ini aku yang lebih banyak bersandar padanya. Kutepuk-tepuk punggungnya dan kukatakan padanya, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, pada akhirnya. Aku percaya padanya dan aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya dan Mackenzie.

Dia membisikkan terima kasih dengan suara yang basah oleh tangis tertahan dan aku nyaris tersedu.

Tiba-tiba ada sosok mungil merengkuh kakiku dan aku menunduk untuk menyaksikan Mackenzie berupaya memeluk kami berdua sekaligus. Sebuah isakan lolos dari mulutku tatkala Marty dan aku berlutut, menyertakan Mackenzie dalam pelukan roti lapis yang rapat dan setitik air mata meluncur di pipi Marty sewaktu gadis kecilnya berkata dengan nada menenangkan yang penuh optimisme, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Cukup lama kami berangkulan seperti itu sampai Mackenzie menggeliat dan mengeluh dia tak bisa bernafas. Aku dan Marty tertawa kecil, lekas-lekas menghapus bekas tangis di muka dan memasang senyum, demikian pahit-manis terasa. Lalu, dengan spontanitas yang jarang, aku menarik Marty ke arahku, membuatnya sedikit menunduk untuk kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya, seperti yang lazim kulihat dilakukan seorang ibu pada anaknya. Marty sempat terkejut karenanya, tapi dia menanggapi dengan senyum takzim.

Kami berpandangan lagi dan aku kira acara perpisahan ini bisa berlangsung selamanya karena Marty terlihat enggan mengakhiri. Baiklah. Aku katakan padanya, mereka akan kemalaman di jalan jika tidak segera berangkat. Marty mengiyakan dan selamat tinggal pun diucapkan. Aku mengawasi ayah-anak itu berbalik dan masuk ke mobil, keduanya melambai dari jendela yang kacanya diturunkan sewaktu kendaraan itu bergerak menjauh. Aku membalas lambaian tangan mereka sampai mobil perak itu berbelok di perempatan dan tak terlihat lagi.

Aku tidak segera masuk ke rumah, aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, menata hatiku. Terpandang olehku rumah putih di sebelah yang kembali kosong, terlintas di benakku nukilan kenangan yang pernah kualami bersama Kensi, Marty dan Mackenzie; tawa-canda, tangis dan momen untuk direnungkan. Sekarang mereka sudah pergi, ada yang untuk selamanya, ada yang masih bisa terjangkau tapi entah kapan dan bagaimana. Aku menghela nafas, untuk pertama kali menyadari itu. Namun, anehnya aku tidak merasa sekosong yang semestinya. Maksudku, ya, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hatiku, tapi aku pikir mereka meninggalkan hal lain lagi yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kehilangan itu tertahankan. Akhirnya, aku tak bisa selain memutuskan bahwa aku senang jalan hidup kami sempat bertaut dan perasaanku jadi sedikit lebih ringan.

Aku tersenyum ke arah terakhir kulihat mereka, teriring harapan mudah-mudahan dunia juga tersenyum pada mereka.

Aku lalu melangkah ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu di belakangku dan menutup pula kisah tentang mereka.

xox

SELESAI


End file.
